<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>&amp; I love it when in the middle of our kiss I can feel you smiling by moonbeanm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714731">&amp; I love it when in the middle of our kiss I can feel you smiling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbeanm/pseuds/moonbeanm'>moonbeanm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bastille (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Idiots in Love, Lots of dates, M/M, but not communicating properly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:28:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbeanm/pseuds/moonbeanm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>charlie and dan on dates around the world and not communicating properly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlie Barnes/Dan Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>&amp; I love it when in the middle of our kiss I can feel you smiling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i told myself that i can take a break from writing and then i went trough one tag on the tumblr and my brain said "no&lt;3", so here have this again soft story from my brain. x</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It started absolutely casually as an invitation for a coffee one morning when they arrived in the city they were having a show later that day. You know the usual let’s get caffeine in you before we don’t kill each other, well at least Charlie thought to himself that it was that kind of a coffee shop visit. </p><p>And then it somehow became a routine, where when they arrived at their destination he and Dan would just pack one of their backpacks and go on their own small adventures. Simply to just find some small local coffee shop, where they would just chat about everything and anything, maybe sit silently while Dan would write some lyrics and Charlie would draw in his beloved sketchbook (which he got from Dan on his last birthday - it was one of those handmade one and it was near and dear to his heart). </p><p>Of course other guys on the bus would send some strange looks their way, each time they disappeared for a good few hours and came back with soft smiles on their faces. But they weren’t bothered to do anything about that anytime soon, they were just enjoying each other’s company while doing these small dates around the world. Which if you asked Charlie, he wasn’t really sure if they were dates or just simple coffee errands. (But God Charlie wished they were dates, and that sometime soon they could be more than coffee dates, and he could take Dan on one of those cliche picnics somewhere in some park.)</p><p>-</p><p>And it kept happening, the early hours spent in random cafes in the cities they’ve never visited before. Soft smiles and touches were exchanged while nobody was looking, light giggles escaping each other's mouths when they found something funny or endearing. And one day it kinda changed from early morning coffee shop visits to the late lunch after soundchecks they had, just like that with a snap of fingers they were having similar conversations but in different spaces. It would be an understatement of the year if you called them dates by this point, but neither of them wanted to call it like that - maybe to not break the charm it had so far. </p><p>Life went on, they still went on the dates, did all the soundchecks and shows they were supposed to do and one day Dan asked him - <em> if he by any chance would fancy to have a picnic tomorrow somewhere, as they had the whole day free - </em>and Charlie literally froze on the spot looking at Dan with mouth open like a fish outside of the tank. But he agreed, of course he agreed, he waited for something like this since they started all of their “shenanigans” as he liked to call them. And they did in fact have the picnic date, with Dan preparing all the important things they had to have with them, including toasts and fruit and orange juice and the big blanket so they could lay there and ponder over the existence of small bugs and whatnot. Charlie might have fallen in love with Dan there, while his hair was all over the place, the crinkles under his eyes so prominent from all the laughing and and the eyes so blue with so much affection and love he couldn’t really hide from Charlie. But they still didn’t address the pink elephant in the room, and life still went on. </p><p>- </p><p>They kept stealing the glances on each other every second they got and somehow still ignored the fact that everyone around them knew that they were just bluntly pinning after each other. Looking each day more and more like lovesick puppies around each other, life still went on around them and mates just laughed, because pushing them would cause more damage than good. So they left it like that, and maybe they would figure it out sooner than later, at least they hoped. </p><p>Dan continued his thing of sharing pictures of Charlie online and always teasing him about the fact that people are there to just see him instead of them and Charlie just laughed, (because Lord how could he not, this silly man was over here making him laugh everyday with his simple words, and yup Charlie did fall for him more than he thought he would).</p><p>- </p><p>They somehow managed to have a show in New York right before their longer break they announced a few days ago, and ho boy was Charlie excited like a small child seeing the snow for the first time? Of course and Dan loved seeing Charlie like that, all excited, not able to stand still bouncing on the heels of his feet and eyes so big and so bright with wonder and joy. And it took a bit longer to get here but, it finally hit him like a bunch of bricks, he was so in love with the man in front of him. It was kinda embarrassing to realize it that late, when they went on so many dates around the world by this point and his brain realized that now, at the end of this part of the tour. So he made a plan in his head to tell Charlie as soon as possible, they had about a half of the day free before the soundcheck and the show. So he bought the tickets to the American Museum of Natural History online, so they could just pack their bags and go explore.</p><p>And they did just that when they arrived in the city, Charlie being absolutely starstruck by the city and everything around them. They took a cab there so they didn’t need to go through every possibility of someone recognizing them on the tube or anywhere else. Once they got there and went inside it was like watching a child see the christmas tree all decorated for the first time, Charlie was practically vibrating with excitement by his site. They took their time to go through everything that caught their attention, read through the notes that were there for them to read. </p><p>They were standing in the middle of some random room with animals and Charlie suddenly turned at him with his whole body and looked at him, with that childlike wonder in his eyes and so much love, that he could not take it longer. So he stepped even closer to him, gently placed his hand on Charlie’s cheek and his eyes fluttered close as he nuzzled closer to that hand. </p><p>“Can I kiss you?” Dan asked quietly, as it was a secret he wanted to tell Charlie and none else.</p><p>“I thought you’d never ask,” Charlie slowly opened his eyes and softly looked at Dan who stood so close to him with hair even under the cap going to every possible direction and the same soft look Charlie was giving him. </p><p>The kiss was short and sweet, because they were out in the public and it wasn’t really okay to do that in the middle of American Museum of Natural History when they were someone who could be really quickly recognized. So Dan took Charlie’s hand to his own, which he wanted to do for so long by now, and went back to the arena they were playing. </p><p> </p><p>And apparently hell and heaven didn’t break loose when Charlie told Dan he loved him, months later and Dan told the same words to him back.  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>